


Action Buff

by cureelliott



Series: 30 Days of OTP [4]
Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: 30 Days OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cureelliott/pseuds/cureelliott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 04: Watching a movie. Chips, action, and romantic affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Action Buff

When they were younger, Fubuki touched Someoka less when they watched movies together. Someoka wouldn’t say he was afraid to snuggle up to him or that they weren’t a snuggly kind of couple but in middle school, they never really got much past hand holding. In highschool, Fubuki would put his head on Someoka’s shoulder or maybe Someoka would put his arm around Fubuki. 

Now, they’re in college. It’s their first year and for the first time, they’re going to school together. They even have a class together -- Biomechanics of Sport on Wednesdays and Thursdays. Someoka is living close enough to the school that he decides to stay with his parents but Fubuki moves down from Hokkaido and lives in a dorm room. It’s cramped but Fubuki’s roommate is away a lot so the two of them hang out in there most of the time. They can play video games, do homework, have sex and watch movies without much interruption (Endou and Kidou are both prone to wailing on their door without forewarning to ask them to come play soccer or go to a group study session). 

Tonight, they’re watching a movie and Fubuki is half in Someoka’s lap with his legs sprawled out across Someoka’s thighs. They’re sitting on Fubuki’s bed with Fubuki’s laptop playing some bad action/adventure flick. Someoka sits upright with his back against the wall, while Fubuki lies down with his head propped up on a pillow and his legs out. A bowl of chips is balanced on his stomach and he periodically roots through it without taking his eyes off the screen. Every now and again, he nudges Someoka’s knee with his toes and throwing a chip at his face; Someoka’s gotten pretty good at catching them.  


An intense fight scene starts and Fubuki sits upright. The protagonist begins to deliver a passionate monologue about friendship or courage while crossing blades with his rival. Fubuki lifts his legs out of Someoka’s lap and nudges him in the thigh. Someoka takes the queue and folds his legs so Fubuki can crawl into his lap. Fubuki settles down, leaning against Someoka’s chest and crunching away on the chips. 

Someoka has only been half watching the movie this whole time, but now Fubuki has his complete attention. Fubuki is still gangly like he was as a kid, all long limbs and boney but his skin is soft and his hair smells like cinnamon. The ends of Fubuki’s wayward hair tickle the end of Someoka’s nose and he brushes them out of the way, smoothing them down while rubbing the crown of Fubuki’s head. Fubuki leans into the touch without looking away from the movie. 

Someoka leans down to kiss Fubuki’s ear but he’s stopped when something rough and salty is pushed against his lips. He looks sideways at Fubuki, who isn’t looking back at him, before accepting the chip into his mouth. 

“I love you, Ryuugo.”

Someoka chokes a little but swallows. “I love you too... Shirou.”


End file.
